okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Remaining Warriors
Remaining Warriors was a mission in Ōkami, taking place in Sasa Sanctuary, Agata Forest, and Kamiki Village. After finding the first five Canine Warriors in "Canine Warrior hunt", Amaterasu was tasked with finding the remaining five by princess Fuse, which were scattered throughout Nippon. Walkthrough Each of the three canine warriors are to be found in a separate location, with Gi being the closest in Sasa Sanctuary, Jin being relatively nearby in Agata Forest, and Chu being the furthest in Kamiki Village. Sasa Sanctuary Although you can access Sasa Sanctuary, and might already have done so, by going through the torii in front of a large boulder that a man is trying to push through, you cannot actually enter until you have rescued Chun in "Rejection". After doing that you must talk to the distressed bath attendant, going through the back exit of the building. He is easily identified by the pair of torches he holds up, standing in the middle of a dried up spring. During the conversation Mr. Bamboo will join, and help out to locate the water, but requires your digging skills to get there in a new digging minigame. The concept is simple, guide Mr. Bamboo to the bottom in a 2D maze of blocks within the time limit. Avoid the pink spiky ones for they cost you precious seconds, whereas water will simply slow Mr. Bamboo down for a short time, while also using bloom on any giant buds to gain extra time. You can use Power Slash to turn him around, or draw a circle to speed him up. Power Slash also destroys rocks with a horizontal line, whereas headbutts and digging can be used to destroy sand and dark brown blocks. Lastly is the Cherry Bomb as an effective, but slow, destructive measure. Once at the bottom dig at the indicated location to finish the minigame. Restoring the spring will unlock another constellation, freeing Nuregami, who grants you the Waterspout Celestial Brush technique. Use it by drawing a line from a body of water to a fire to extinguish it, starting with the flaming bath attendant running around nearby. Issun will also explain power springs, which let you use Waterspout to create a powerful geyser to reach new areas. To continue the mission, use Waterspout on the giant "shishi-odoshi" (the large bamboo device) to reveal a hidden passage. Head through it, following the linear route, feeding several animals as you go, until you reach the exit and subsequently run into the first of three missing canines; Gi. Gi will promptly challenge you to a fight, in which he commonly uses large leaps and jumps to flit around the battlefield, occasionally stopping to dig up a spray of mud in your direction. Be especially careful when his Satomi Power Orb begins to glow, as it signifies either a charge attack or a slow, but powerful, series of attacks. Focus on dodging his moves and hit him if you manage to catch him after a jump, or after he uses a more powerful move, which will quickly let you bring him down. After the fight Gi will explain that he has to stay behind to defend Sasa Sanctuary, but his Power Orb decides to go with Amaterasu, ending the mission. From here on out you can head to either of the other two locations, but talking to Mr. Bamboo nets you a mermaid coin, which allows instantaneous travel to Agata Forest, your next destination. Take note that Waterspout can be used to douse burning chests and other objects, allowing you to interact with them. Agata Forest At Agata Forest you will first have to help out Kushi in "Kushi's Distress" before you can continue the "Remaining Warriors" quest by talking to Kokari. Doing so will reveal his dog, Ume has been captured by the legendary Whopper, whom you must then catch by helping Kokari with fishing. Catch two random fish, with the third being the real prize, after which you stumble onto another constellation, this time freeing Yumigami, and unlocking the Crescent brush technique. Crescent is useful for turning day into night, which can be required for certain collectibles. Now, having saved Ume, in actuality Jin, will challenge you to a fight to prove you are worthy of the Canine Tracker. Jin posses the same combo and dash attacks that are telegraphed by the glowing orb, but also has his own unique ability where he can place explosive landmines on the ground. Be careful of them by either staying away entirely or pre-emptively destroying them using Power Slash. Otherwise you can beat him without too much trouble, earning another power orb. Kamiki Village The final Canine Warrior can be found in Kamiki Village, where you will find that Hayabusa has been acting oddly, and requests you return to him at night. If you already visited Jin then your new Crescent brush stroke will make passing the time easier, but you can find him either way waiting idly for you close to the entrance. He will eventually challenge you to a fight as well, in which he acts similar as his other Canine Warrior brethren. Chu's main skill is to dig holes, which will trap you, forcing you to mash buttons to get out. Once trapped Chu will pee on you, which will instantly deplete all of your ink pots. Otherwise you must be careful of the mud flung around when he digs, and the combo that follows when he charges the Satomi Power Orb. As with the previous fights you will receive the orb for beating him, which allows you to finally return to Kusa Village and finish the mission by talking to Fuse. Category:Missions in Ōkami